Bloodlines
by AURevan
Summary: Revan did not disobey the council. Malak did. Now, the Republic Navy is struggling and Malak needs his help. Will Revan help his friend? What are his reasons for not fighting?
1. A divergence

Timeframe: Before the Mandalorian Wars  
Genre: It's an AU. It is a mixture of stuff. Some romance, some drama.  
Summary: Revan did not disobey the council. Malak did. Now, the Republic Navy is struggling and Malak needs his help. Will Revan help his friend? What are his reasons for not fighting?  
Notes: I have this story in the Unofficial KOTOR Fan Media Site.

-------------------

First fanfiction, loved this plot bunny. Wanted to explore and share. Leave a comment, feed the author.

The concept of the alternate universe is that something different happened. Revan could be a woman or man. The Exile could be a woman or a man. Most fanfictions have Revan becoming purely evil and destroyed the known universe. Or he became good. There are few stories with Revan going radically different than the cannon.

This story will revolve around one vital choice Revan makes. He will not go against the council this time. With the Mandalorian Wars raging he will fight his own personal reasons and convictions to decided what to do.. He will not be the leading figure. It will be Malak.

The parting of two dear friends will change everything.

This story will span the War.

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Prologue

A hooded figure sat on the roof of the building. One hand was idly playing with one of his straps on his boot. The other held a holopad. The holopad displayed pictures of past memories, things never meant be forgotten.

One of the figures was a tall human with a bald head. The other was a smaller boy. Any hair color could not be determined due to the overall blueness of the holo. Both were Jedi by their clothes and the braid that trailed down the smaller boy's head. Both were grinning, and by all accounts appear to be friends.

The figure closed his eyes and sighed. He wished he could take back his comments, take back his decisions. He constantly told himself to live in the future and not the past but he could not help it. There were somethings he was good at and some things he had to struggle with.

He turned the holopad off and placed it in his utility belt. He then placed both hands on his face, covering his eyes. His hood slid off his head and down to his shoulders. Hands wrestled with wind, trying to keep his cloak still. Short hair ruffled in the wind, dark black hair like the darkness of space without stars. Startling bright blue eyes stared out into the sky with intensity unmatched by any other.

He remembered that fateful day. Revan wished he could go back in time and change it. Had he been thinking clearly perhaps it would not have ended the way it did.

He just returned from a meeting with the High Council. He explained his position to the council. The council in turn debated. The debate was long and painful. Some were on his side; others were adamantly not. After a few days of debating, they told him their answer. It was always the same answer.

His face betrayed nothing and he swept away silently, his robes swishing as he went. He walked outside to greet his friend Malak. The tall bald human Knight waited in the lobby, waiting for his friend to bring news.

"So, what did they say?" Malak was practically vibrating from restrained eagerness.

"No," replied Revan, his face passive. Malak froze and scowled.

"Well, then I'm going anyway. We have must defend ourselves from those Mandalorian dogs." Malak did not notice Revan's flinch. Malak continued ranting about saving the Republic and destroying the Mandalorians.

"Have fun." Muttered the knight, he could not join his friend.

"What?" Malak shouted in surprise. Half the inhabitants of the lobby turned a looked at Malak. He lowered his voice "You're not going?"

"No." Revan could not face his friend; he instead stared at his friend's chest. Malak was a good foot and a half taller than he was, so he had plenty of chest to look at.

"Why not? Revan, we both worked on this petition for months. You're just going to give up?" Malak was pacing, slight anger on her face and disbelief.

"I just…can't." He had his reasons, personal reasons.

"I thought we were friends." Malak looked betrayed, and then his face smoothed over and became solemn.

"I am!" Exclaimed Revan profusely. However, Malak was not listening. Both Knights were extremely stubborn, thus making the problem worse. One would not apologize to another and the feud will last for weeks, months even.

Revan watched his friend leave for the war. He walked to the turbolift and went to his room. He then proceeded to pound a dent into the walls with his fist. Later he tried to talk to Malak but found that his friend was too busy most of the time.

The council trusted Revan more now then ever before. When Malak left and some knights left with him, they panicked a bit. One of their best knights just left to war. Therefore, they turned to Revan and gave him many missions. Due to those missions that vary from dangerous to life threatening, Revan got a reputation. Many hailed him a hero and wished that he were the one helping the Republic Army. On his many excursions into the Outer Rim, he would find force sensitive babies. The crèche was nearly full due to his finding of such younglings and persuading the parents to let them go.

There was even speculation of a possible swift advancement into Masterhood. He has the skills and the emotional maturity. By technicality, he needs to train a padawan first, and then he may become a Master. If he does become a Master, he would be the youngest in the history of the order. Some even thought he would become a council member. For his words were weighty among the Jedi and his reputation great.

Many Jedi followed Malak to war. Even Natalia, a former padawan under Kavar, followed Malak, and served under him. Due to his strong leadership ability and swift victories, the Republic Navy was starting to push the Mandalorians away.

However, they were taking loses, heavy loses. Revan knew strategy was not Malak's strong point. Malak was like a bomb, makes a big impact but no precision.

Now, Malak was trying to get more Jedi for the cause. Malak and his entourage were going from temple to temple, trying to recruit more people for the war effort. As much as Revan would love to help, he could not. Revan rubbed his shoulders. If circumstances were different, he would gladly join the war. He could not even leave the Order and join the Navy; if he did that, he would be in trouble. It was not that he was afraid of the council but rather of other parties.

Revan sighed as he sat on the roof of the building. His own master was at a bit of a loss about the war as well. She believed that he was doing himself no good beating himself about the war. Many a time, she threatened to kick his behind for his moping.

Revan mused he should get a padawan, perhaps maybe after the meeting. Exhibition day was coming around and there were many hopefuls wishing for him to be his master.

At that thought, he bolted up. He had a meeting, and he was late. Malak was coming to the temple and he, Revan, and wanted to talk to Malak.

Quickly he stood and hailed transportation. After a quick jaunt to the temple, he paid the driver and entered the temple. Most of the Jedi were in the big meeting hall, waiting for Malak.

The door opened and Revan snuck inside. He could see most of the Jedi were seated or standing. Some could not sit anyway; their physical makeup would not allow them.

"Knight Revan, you have arrived." Said one Jedi Master dryly, one hand tapping idly on a datapad. That master was a bit of a stodgy old coot who was severely dismayed about the war and Malak's involvement. Since he could not exactly wail on Malak he chose to be critical about Revan.

The other Jedi in the room noted Revan's arrival but said nothing, just nodded to him.

Revan sat in his assigned seat and waited for the meeting to begin. It would be good to see Malak again. Revan wondered how much his friend changed. Revan knew war was devastating on the mind and spirit. All those who died and each death had an impact on the Force. For someone as strong as Malak, he would have more difficult time dealing than a non-force sensitive. This issue was one of the prime reasons why the council did not want Jedi to fight. They were afraid all the despair and death would change them for the worse.

Malak strode in, flanked by two Jedi Knights. Malak got taller, incredible as that was. He was sporting a few scars and had orange armor on. Revan recognized one of the Knights. It was Natalia Kenobi. She seemed well, but like all the rest of the Jedi who went to war, she seemed more despondent.

The meeting started.


	2. Meetings

At this point Malak entered the war for half a year. He is nineteen-years old. Revan is one year younger. Natalia is the same age of Revan.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The meeting was rather short and to the point. Malak was not one to poke around a bush. He went straight to the point with decisive words and charm. He knew better than to lace his words with persuasion, due to the fact the Jedi who do resist would bring that up with the High Council and get Malak in loads of trouble. Thus, it would hurt his cause. Therefore, he stuck with good old-fashioned speaking.

Revan noticed that some of the Jedi seem to agree with Malak. Many of the younger Jedi are driven to help protect the Republic, with or without the High Council's approval. This recent speech convinced some to join while others were convinced not to join. The older and more traditional Jedi were adamant against going into the war, those who survived the war that Exar Kun raised against the Jedi, were even more suspicious of this war. They did not want the Jedi to have any part of it. Malak's leaving nearly split the Order into two.

When the meeting ended, the Jedi departed to do tasks. Some went to speak to Malak while others just disappeared. Revan decided to go out to the balcony to think. He could not face his old friend. He did not want to know how much Malak changed due to war. He did not want to confront the man he called best friends. He leaned on the balcony, his senses pointed towards the Force, he listened to the throb and beat of the Force.

"Revan, I knew I would find you here." Revan did not turn around. He recognized that voice, the voice of one of his best friends.

"Kenobi," said Revan stiffly, he kept his back turned to his friend.

"Aw, are we on last name basis Rev?" Asked Natalia in a joking voice, her eyes twinkling with laughter, she stepped towards Revan.

Revan did not respond. He turned with his back facing the sky and looked at his friend. She looked healthy and did not sport any scars on her face. He did notice that her eyes were duller than before, her soul darker than before, she was hurting but was hiding it well, like a Jedi. She was garbed in red robes styled in Knight Robes in respect for her visit to the temple. She was not considered a part of the Jedi Order anymore, but still a Jedi. She was not expelled or exiled just not obeying the High Council.

He walked towards her, each step bringing him closer to her. He brought up a hand and cupped her face. His hands were cold while her face was warm to the touch. She shivered at his touch.

"I missed you," he whispered, his eyes misting over.

"As did I," responded Natalia before giving Revan a chastise kiss on the lips.

Revan kissed back. He and Natalia was a couple, they dated when they were padawans but broke it off after a few months. After Revan became a Knight, they got back together again. Their relationship progressed as Natalia became a Knight as well. They kept their relationship from the High Council and even from close friends. Their relationship was a secret from their masters and other Jedi. They tried to be just 'friends'. It never worked, the strong bond between kept them together. They shared their experiences and emotions across the bond. Malak knew of the previous dating and thought they were not a couple again. When Natalia went off to war, Revan feared that he would never be able to see her again. He kept a close eye on the war and read the causality report everyday. He was relieved that she was not killed during the fighting.

The two broke apart. Revan stroked Natalia's cheek lightly with his thumb. They shared a quiet moment, alone, enjoying each other's presence. It had been a long time since they could have any privacy and just talk to each other. Many times, they were interrupted or had to go on missions. Now they were separated by war.

"Revan." Natalia paused; she chewed her lip and looked at Revan concern in her eyes. "We need your help Revan, Malak needs your help."

Revan's hand froze; he lowered his hand and turned away. Natalia sighed and walked over to him. She knew both Revan and Malak were stubborn males, she had to do something before their friendship is destroyed.

"Malak is not a strategist, you are. The war will either go on for a very long time and more Jedi will die or it will end and Republic will fall bringing down the Jedi with it." She tired to use logic, to get him to understand that he must help. "Revan the death toll is growing higher. We need your military expertise."

Revan knew Malak was hopeless at planning beforehand. Malak was a great fighter, a very powerful and skilled one. However, war needed not only great warriors but also leaders. The Republic's former leaders were all bureaucrats with money. They were the reason the Mandalorian threat were not recognized until the Mandalorians attacked the outer edge of the Republic. Now they are cutting a bloody swathe through the Republic leaving dead and conquered world in their wake. The old leaders were sacked and new ones put in. However their tactics were not working. Even with limited Jedi help, the Republic had yet to push the Mandalorians out of Republic territory.

"Does Malak know you are asking me to help him?" Every since Malak left, their friendship was a bit rocky.

"Yes," Natalia looked at the eighteen-year-old knight. "Malak was a bit reluctant about wanting your help. It took a lot of persuasion on my part to have him even consider the idea."

"I see." Revan did see. Malak was stubborn to a fault. He would see one way and continue going that one way until he failed or accomplished the task.

Natalia looked at Revan and smiled. "Give yourself some time to think about it. We're going to be here for a day or two."

She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Revan hugged her and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. "I love you too."

Natalia stepped away and gave Revan one last peck on the cheek before leaving. Revan watched her go with a smile. Her coming had brightened up his day. He opened his hand and looked at the rock in his hand. Every time either of them went on missions, they would leave a small token for the other. This time she gave him a force sensitive rock, a common object but still valued.

Revan turned back to the sky. "I will do what I can." He whispered to the winds.

He would do what he could. If he had to, he would go fight in the war. He had been having bad feelings about the war.

Had Revan actually mediated in the Force he would have felt the budding darkness growing in frustrated Jedi. The war would be won, but at a price and what a terrible price it would be. It all hinged on Revan, the future of the war, and the future of the Jedi, he just did not know it.

The darkness was growing stronger. None could see and those who did misinterpreted it.

It is in the brightest light, that the darkest shadow is born.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I'm going to have Juhani in the story too. I like her in the game so she's going to be in the story.


End file.
